bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 144 (Bubble Guppies Mystery Dungeon:Red Rescue Team)
Plot Molly,Gil,Deema,Goby,Oona,and Nonny go out on a vacation,but when a storm came it took them to a new world with creatures they've never seen before. ---- Day 1 It was a beautiful day. The guppies are sailing in a ship in a sea they've never seen before. Gil: "Where are we going Molly?" Molly: "I don't know." On the screen,where the controls are,there was a beep. Screen: "Storm approaching in 10 seconds. Storm approaching in 10 seconds." Gil: "Molly. A storm is coming." Molly: "A Storm?" Nonny: "A Storm is like a giant wave." Molly: "That doesn't sound good." Gil: "Exactly. But the problem is...there's no sign of land anywhere." Screen: "Tsunami approaching in 5 seconds. Tsunami approaching in 5 seconds." Gil: "Molly! It's coming!" Deema: "Ah,don't you worry,Gil. How can such a giant wave be so dangerous?" Gil: "A tsunami IS dangerous! It's a really big wave!" Oona: "Molly,did you find any land yet?" Molly: "There's still nothing...just water." Goby: "If that tsunami hits us,we're doomed!" Screen: "Tsunami approaching! Tsunami approaching!" Then,within a brief second,a tsunami came. Gil: "There it is!" The guppies were surprised at the size of the monster wave. It gets closer and closer until it hits the boat. For the tsunami being so enormous,the boat splashed in a nearby river. The guppies land in a tree. Goby: "That was weird." Oona: "And scary." Molly: "Well,at least we landed safely in a tree." Gil: "But...what about the boat?" The guppies saw the boat on the shore. To their surprise,it had no damage. It laid on its side on the edge of the river. Molly: "I can't believe it looks perfectly fine." Nonny: "Yeah. Not a single dent is shown." Voice: "Hello." Gil: "Who said that?" Voice: "Down here." The guppies look down to see a yellow rodent-like creature. It has a thunder bolt shaped tail,red cheeks where the electric sacs are,beady black eyes,and the tip of its ears are black. Molly: "Hey there. Who are you?" Yellow Rodent: "I'm a Pokemon." Molly: "You are?" Yellow Rodent: "Yes. I'm Pikachu. What are your names?" Molly: "I'm Molly." Gil: "I'm Gil." Goby: "I'm Goby." Deema: "I'm Deema." Oona: "I'm Oona." Nonny: "I'm Nonny." Pikachu: "It's a pleasure to meet you all." Voice: "Somebody! Please! Help me!" Gil: "Huh? I hear shouting over there..." The Pokemon Butterfree comes by. Molly: "What's the matter?" Butterfree: "It's horrible! My Caterpie fell into a cavern! My poor baby!" Pikachu: "WHAT?!" Butterfree: "A huge fissure opened in the ground,and my baby fell in! He's too young to crawl out by himself! When I went to get my baby,I was attacked by other Pokemon!" Molly: "You were attacked?" Butterfree: "They must be enraged by the fissure...and out of control! That's what I think. I'm not strong enough to fend off those monsters...what will become of my baby? What am I going to do?! Oh dear! Oh dear!" (goes crazy) Gil: "This sounds bad,guys. We have to help." The guppies and Pikachu set off to their west. They now entered Tiny Woods. They have traveled in the area for a few minutes until they saw an empty spot in the forest with Caterpie. Caterpie:(worriedly)"....mommy? Where are you?...." The group finally aproached him. Molly: "Hey there,little fella. We came to rescue you." Caterpie: "Huh?" Oona: "You're mom is waiting. Let's get you out." Caterpie:(happily)"Okay." The group traveled back out of Tiny Woods. Butterfree: "My baby's safe...I'm sorry,I don't know how I could ever thank you properly..." Pikachu: "Aww,don't worry. There have been alot of quakes and fissures lately." Goby: "It was dangerous." Deema: "We're glad your child's safe." Butterfree: "Please,may I have your names at least,kids?" Molly: "I'm Molly." Gil: "I'm Gil." Goby: "I'm Goby." Deema: "I'm Deema!" Oona: "I'm Oona." Nonny: "I'm Nonny..." Caterpie:(amazed)".....Cool..." Gil:(to Molly,quietly)"Uh,Molly...he's,uh...staring at me adoringly...those sparkly eyes...a little embarrassing..." Molly: "But that's not so bad." Deema: "Yeah. It's like we're heroes." Pikachu: "Helping out other Pokemon might be a good experience to you kids." Caterpie: "Thank you,guys." Butterfree: "I know this isn't really enough,but this is our token of our thanks,please accept it." Pikachu: "Oh,yes we do." Butterfree: "Thank you so much. Goodbye." She and Caterpie left. Pikachu: "Hey,kids. Thanks for helping me out. You all are very respectful. So,what are you all going to do? I mean,after this?" The guppies looked at each other confused. Pikachu: "Say,guppies. If you don't have a place to stay,then follow me. I'll show the perfect castle." Later,the yellow Pokemon lead the guppies to a huge castle similar to Princess Toadstool's. The inside was like a circus,with the floor tiles orange and purple and the walls painted red,yellow,and green. Pikachu: "This is the place." The guppies stared in amaze. Molly: "WOW! I don't what to say,but this looks fantastic!" Goby: "Yeah! It looks like a circus!" Deema: "I feel so happy...I just...just...want to...SCREEEEEAAAAM!!!" Oona: "I feel like I'm living in a circus!" Gil: "Awesome!" Pikachu: "Oh,guys! You all sound so impressed! I thought you kids would like it." Molly: "We all love it! It suits us well." The group went outside. Gil found a mailbox that's shaped like a mushroom. Gil: "Wow! This mailbox looks cool!" Deema: "Looks nothing like a mailbox to me." Oona: "Me either." Pikachu: "That mailbox is where you'll get mail from other Pokemon." Nonny: "Pokemon sent in mail?" Pikachu: "Oh yeah. You know that fissure Caterpie fell into?" Guppies: "Yes?" Pikachu: "There have been other natural disasters like that all of the sudden. Alot of other Pokemon are in pain from those disasters." Oona:(gasps)"That's terrible. I want to help to make this a better and safer place for Pokemon." Goby: "I'm sure we all do,Oona." Gil: "Yeah! I want to help too." Pikachu: "And about that...I think you kids are capable after seeing how you did rescuing Caterpie." Gil: "Yeah,right. If there's a job for a rescue team,it's helping out other Pokemon." Molly: "Gil,say that again..." Gil: "If there's a job for a rescue team,it's helping out Pokemon--" Molly:(yelling happily)"That's it!" Nonny: "What is?" Molly: "A rescue team!" Deema: "A rescue team?" Goby: "Awesome!" Pikachu: "Good idea!" Oona: "Yeah,Molly! That is a good idea." Pikachu: "Then it's settled! Starting tomorrow,we'll all be..." Nonny: "What is it?" Pikachu: "Don't you have to have a name for your rescue team?" Molly: "Oh,right. I never thought of that." Pikachu: "So what's your team name?" Gil: "Team Go-Getters!" Molly: "Team Bubbles!" Goby: "The A-Team!" Oona: "The Six-Team!" Deema: "Team Guppies!" Nonny: "What about the Seven-Team?" Molly: "We can go with that." Goby: "Yeah. Since there's seven of us." Pikachu: "Then it's settled!" Molly: "We're the Seven-Team!" Pikachu: "We'll begin tomorrow! Bye." The Pokemon goes out the door. Molly: "See you tomorrow!" Narrator: "And that is the first ever in the entire series....the Guppies and Pikachu to ever begin their careers as a rescue team...the Seven-Team!" Day 2 After breakfast,the guppies went to go in the lving room for TV watching. Gil: "That was the best night ever!" Goby: 'Yeah!" Voice: "I'm glad you enjoyed it!" Molly: "Thanks for the pancakes,Moscow!" Moscow is a purple robot whose body looks like Oona's. His tail is dark blue,Nonny's dark red hair,and has Deema's blue eyes. Gil: "Hey Molly. I'm gonna go check on the mailbox." Oona: "Let's all check." Guppies: "Yeah." The guppies went outside to the mailbox. Gil notices Pikachu leaning back on the pole. He was asleep. Gil slightly nudges him,and the yellow rodent shot up. Pikachu: "Agh!"(looks around,then at Gil)"Oh,hehaha! Hey there. I've been waiting for you all." Gil: "Hahh! But then we saw you right there by the mailbox." Pikachu: "I know. Anyway,our rescue team officially begins today." Gil: "Oh yeah. You've said so yesterday." Pikachu: "Right...right...we don't have any job offers yet,hehe..." Goby: "What about the mailbox?" Gil: "Oh right." Pikachu: "Maybe there's something in the mailbox." Gil opens the mailbox. There was a Rescue Team Starter Set inside. Pikachu: "I'd knew it be in there! It's the Rescue Team Starter Set." Oona: "What's that?" Pikachu: "You'll always get one when you start a rescue team."(opens set)"A Rescue Team Badge!" Gil: "And there's also a toolbox inside!" Pikachu: "And an issue of Pokemon News!" Molly: "Wow! There's lots of good stuff in there!" Deema: "This Rescue Team Badge...?" Pikachu: "It's proof that we're in a rescue team. Nonny: "And this toolbox..." Pikachu: "We can use that for keeping items we found in dungeons. I'll put the stuff that Butterfree gave us in here."(does so)"Might as well put it in good use." Nonny: "Items are really useful. Let's use them on our adventures." Pikachu: "Right,and we have here a copy of the Pokemon News. It has useful information for rescuers. Molly: "Let's leave that in the mailbox. We'll read it later." Pikachu: "And let's see..." Nonny: "Is there any other mail? Did we miss anything?" Pikachu checks the mailbox. There was nothing else. Pikachu:(sadly)"Okay,so there isn't any mail for us after all..."(happily)"If there were any rescue jobs,we would be getting mail,but..." Gil: "I guess no one knows because we just started this team,hehe!" A bird flaps by and drops the mail by the mailbox. Then the bird flies away. Deema: "Hey,look at that!" Molly: "Maybe it's some kind of request?!" Pikachu: "Shhh,quiet. Let's see what it says...it's a letter. It reads;" BZZ BZZ BZZ! I HEARD ABOUT YOU FROM CATERPIE! PLEASE. WE NEED YOUR HELP. MAGNEMITE IS IN TROUBLE. A STRANGE ELECTROMAGNETIC WAVE FLOWED THROUGH A DUNGEON... AND IT STUCK TOGETHER TWO MAGNEMITES. THAT ISN'T ENOUGH TO FORM A MAGNETON. IT'S NOT COMPLETE THE WAY IT IS NOW. PLEASE. WE NEED HELP. BZZ BZZ BZZ! FROM,MAGNEMITE. Molly: "That sounds bad." Nonny: "We should help them." Pikachu: "Right?" Guppies: "Right!" Molly: "Let's get up and go go!" (Song: Get Up And Go Go) Molly: "It's time to get up and go go!" Goby,Gil,Nonny,Pikachu: "Do the...go go a go go!" Molly: "No time to rest up oh no!" Oona,Deema: "Oh no we gotta get up and go go!" Gil,Goby,Nonny,Pikachu: "It's time to get up and go...go with the flow!" Oona,Deema,Molly: "Get up and jump. All: "Jump up and go! Hey-hey-yeah! Get up now and go go! Go go,boom-bop-a-boom-bop-a! Get up now and go go! Go go,boom-bop-a-boom-bop-a! Get up now and go go! No time to waste,we gotta get up and go go! Do the get up and go go!" Pikachu: "Here we go!" Molly: "It's time to get up and go go!" Gil,Goby,Nonny,Pikachu: "Do the...go go a go go!" Molly: "No time to waste oh no no!" Oona,Deema: "Oh no gotta get up and go go!" Boys: "It's time to get up and go! Go with the flow!" Girls: "Get up and jump!" All: "Jump up and go! Hey-hey-hey-hey! Get up now and go go! Go go,boom-bop-a-boop-bop-a! Get up now and go go! Go go,boom-bop-a-boom-bop-a! Get up now and go go! No time to waste,we gotta get up and go go! Do the get up and go go! Do do do do-do do! Do do do do-do do! Do do do do-do do! Do do do-do do!" Boys: "Ba-oom-ba! Ba-oom-ba! Ba-oom-ba! Ba-oom-ba!" All: "Get up now and go go! Go go,boom-bop-a-boom-bop-a! Get up now and go go! Go go,boom-bop-a-boom-bop-a! Get up now and go go! No time to waste,we gotta get up and go go! Do the get up and go gooo-oooah!" (Song ends) The Seven-Team arrived to and entrance of a cave known as Thunderwave Cave. They saw the other two Magnemites,who were at the entrance. Magnemite 1: "OH,YOU ARE HERE! BZZBZZ!" Magnemite 2: "OUR FRIENDS ARE-A IN THIS-A CAVERN! BZZBZZ!" Magnemite 1: "MY FRIENDS SHOULD VE DEEP INSIDE THAT CAVERN! ON B6F,I BELIEVE. BZBZBZZT!" The yellow rodent and guppies traveled inside the cave. A few hours passed by and the group were starting to get tired. After an hour,they have reached B6F and they found two Magnemites stuck together. Pikachu: "Hey,that's them." Molly: "Well,we can help them,right?" Gil: "Yeah. Let's get them out." The group get the two stuck Pokemon out the cave. Then they broke apart from each other. Magnemite 3: "YEAH! WE'RE SEPARATED!" Magnemite 4: "REJOICE! BZZBZZ!" Magnemite 2: "YEAH!" Magnemite 1: "YEAH! BZZBZZ!" Magnemite 2: "BE-A THANK-A-FUL,YOU TWO." Magnemite 1: "YOU KIDZ ARE HEROES! THANK YOU! BZBZBZZ!" Pikachu: "No problem. It's because friends give friends a hand..." (Song: Friends Give Friends A Hand) Molly: "Cause when you fall and skin your knees. When you hair's wild...or your legs crazy." Pikachu: "Don't worry you,will see,you'll see that friends give friends a hand." Gil: "Ahhhh,you gotta listen to me now!" All: "Friends give friends a hand! Friends give friends a hand! Put your hand in mine,we'll be fine! Friends give friends a hand!" Goby: "When your boat sinks,or feelings ache!" Oona,Deema: "When you make one,or one hundred mistakes!" Pikachu: "Don't worry you,we'll see,you'll see that friends give friends a hand." Gil: "Ahhhh,you got to listen to me now!" All: "Friends give friends a hand (Nonny: "When you need a helping hand!")! Friends give friends a hand (Nonny: "A real helping hand!")! Put you hand in mine (Pikachu: "Put you hand in mine!"),we'll be fine! Friends give friends a hand!" (Song ends) As the four Magnemites left,the team remain saying goodbye. The team returned home. Goby: "Well,I'm glad our rescue went well today." Molly: "Me too." Pikachu: "I got to admit,since this is all you kids your first job as a rescue team...I was pretty unsure....I'm wiped out. I'll go home and get some rest." Gil: "I'm wiped out too." Molly: "Let's do this again tomorrow." Pikachu:(goes out the door)"Alright. See you kids tomorrow." By nighttime,all the guppies and Moscow were asleep. Gil was almost wide awake. He was dreaming something. (Gil's Dream) Gil was standing somewhere in a nature green vortex. Gil: "Where...where am I? Maybe...is this a dream?" The boy saw a figure slowly floating towards him. Gil: "Oh? Someone's there...who is it? Is it someone I know?...."(confused)"I don't know if....I think it's someone I know..." (End Of Dream) See More *BGMD:RRT Day 3 *BGMD:RRT Day 4 *BGMD:RRT Day 5 *BGMD:RRT Day 6 *BGMD:RRT Day 7 *BGMD:RRT Day 8 *BGMD:RRT Day 9 *BGMD:RRT Day 10 *BGMD:RRT Day 11 *BGMD:RRT Day 12 *BGMD:RRT Day 13 *BGMD:RRT Day 14 *BGMD:RRT Day 15 *BGMD:RRT Day 16 *BGMD:RRT Day 17 *BGMD:RRT Day 18 *BGMD:RRT Day 19 *BGMD:RRT Day 20 *BGMD:RRT Day 21 *BGMD:RRT Day 22 Part 2 What happens when the guppies come back? *BGMD:RRT Day 23 *BGMD:RRT Day 24 *BGMD:RRT Day 25 *BGMD:RRT Day 26 *BGMD:RRT Day 27 *BGMD:RRT Day 28 *BGMD:RRT Day 29 *BGMD:RRT Day 30 *BGMD:RRT Day 31 *BGMD:RRT Day 32 *BGMD:RRT Day 33 * BGMD:RRT Day 34 * BGMD:RRT Day 35 * BGMD:RRT Day 36 * BGMD:RRT Day 37 * BGMD:RRT Day 38 Category:Season 3 Eps Category:Specials Category:Movies Category:Leek Category:Raddish Category:Zoo Category:Cave Category:Rody the Robot Eddy Category:Dino Category:Barney rubble Category:Fred flintstone Category:Pikachu Category:Caterpie Category:Gopher Category:Pooh Category:Rabbit Category:Tigger Category:Piglet